


bonfire heart

by drain_rocks



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, aber nicht heute, irgendwann schreibe ich mal was mit einem konflikt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks
Summary: Bobs neue High School scheint vielversprechend: gleich am ersten Schultag wird er von zwei heißen Typen angesprochen. High School AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Habe mein Bestes gegeben, um alle Logik- und Rechtschreibfehler auszumerzen. Leider beherrsche ich Groß- und Kleinschreibung nicht. Wenn ihr was findet freue ich mich über eine Nachricht.  
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1133475750/playlist/2lmW5rWEAuwhJOJUk1Wasv

Als Bob am Morgen das Schulgebäude betrat, war seine Laune bereits im Keller. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan, sondern sich nur bei aufgerissenem Fenster in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt. Die Mischung aus Aufregung und dieser entsetzlichen Hitze hatte ihn fast die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Der erste Schultag an einer neuen Schule war immer schrecklich, aber normalerweise war er wenigstens ausgeschlafen genug für die verschiedenen Hindernisse, die eine High School so mit sich brachte. Stattdessen hatten ihn dunkle Augenringe und zerzaustes Haar im Badezimmerspiegel angelacht. Selbst nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche hatte Bob seine blonden Haare nur schwer unter Kontrolle bekommen. Immerhin konnte er für die Fahrt zur Schule seinen Käfer nehmen, anstatt mit lauter fremden Menschen im Schulbus zu fahren. Die Schule war im Prinzip wie jede andere und ihre graue Fassade wirkte nicht gerade einladend auf Bob, als er über den staubigen Hof zum Haupteingang stapfte. Er hielt den zerknitterten Brief in der Hand auf dem zum Glück schon der Raum angegeben war, zu dem er sich für die erste Schulstunde begeben sollte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Viel zu früh dran. Einige Schüler waren trotzdem schon da und Bob betrat hinter einer kleinen Gruppe das Gebäude.

„Hey, guck mal! Das ist doch bestimmt der Neue. Wollen wir mal Hallo sagen gehen?“ Justus nickte in Richtung eines schmächtigen blonden Jungen, der etwas abseits von allen anderen an der Wand lehnte und eingehend seine Schuhe betrachtete.  
„Bevor er noch in die Fänge von Skinny Norris und Konsorten gerät!“ Peter musterte den Neuen. „Der arme Kerl, sieht aus als würde er am liebsten in der Wand verschwinden.“  
Justus griff nach Peters Handgelenk und sie stapften geradewegs zu dem blonden.  
„Hey“, sagte Justus, „Ich bin Justus Jonas, das ist Peter Shaw. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du der neue Schüler unserer Klasse bist?“  
Der blonde blickte verdutzt zwischen Justus und Peter hin und her. „Äh, ja, der bin ich. Wenn ihr in die Klasse von Mrs. Geller geht.“  
„In der Tat! Und wie ist dein Name?“  
„Bob“, sagte Bob und sah immer noch ein wenig verdattert aus.  
„Keine Angst, Justus redet immer so geschwollen. Er ist aber eigentlich ganz nett“, grinste Peter in Justus Richtung, „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bob. Woher kommst du?“  
Zum ersten Mal lächelte Bob. „Ich bin mit meinen Eltern gerade aus New York hergezogen. Mein Vater ist Journalist und hat gerade eine feste Anstellung bei der L.A Post bekommen.“  
„Sehr interessant!“, meinte Justus, „Gefällt es dir bisher in Rocky Beach?“  
Bob zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab bisher die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer mit Kisten auspacken und Zeug einräumen verbracht. Außerdem ist es viel zu heiß, um die Umgebung zu erkunden.“  
„Na da hast du Recht! Aber man gewöhnt sich recht schnell an die Hitze, keine Sorge“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.  
„Ich hoffe doch. Man kann sich ja kaum bewegen ohne sofort Schweißausbrüche zu bekommen.“  
Justus fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare und grinste. „Also Peter hier macht auch bei 35 Grad im Schatten noch Sport.“  
Bob schaute Peter entsetzt an. Justus lachte und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken. Der verdrehte bloß die Augen und wechselte das Thema.  
„Du kannst dich gerne neben uns setzen, bei uns in der Reihe ist noch ein Platz frei.“ Peter lächelte Bob aufmunternd an.  
„Gerne“, sagte Bob mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und nickte  
„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Wo wohnst du denn eigentlich? Seid ihr die Familie, die in das Haus am Ende der Clairborne Street eingezogen ist?“  
„Genau die.“  
„Cool“, meinte Peter, „Dann wohnst du ja bei Justus in der Nähe!“  
„Tatsächlich?“  
Justus lächelte verlegen. „Ja, ich wohne auf dem Schrottplatz ein paar Straßen weiter. Mein Onkel und meine Tante betreiben ein Gebrauchtwarengeschäft und unser Haus steht gleich daneben.“  
„Ach, ich glaube da sind wir dran vorbeigefahren als wir eingezogen sind.“

Bob hatte sich am Rand der Tischreihe neben Peter gesetzt. Nachdem sein Klassenlehrer den Raum betreten hatte, stand für Bob erstmal die übliche Tortur an. Die Vorstellung vor der gesamten, desinteressierten Klasse.  
„Ich heiße Bob Andrews“, ratterte er gequält lächelnd herunter, „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und gerade aus New York hergezogen.“ Der Lehrer hatte ihn dann noch dazu genötigt, seine Hobbies aufzuzählen.  
„Lesen“, hatte Bob gesagt und geseufzt, „Und ich fotografiere ganz gerne.“ Dann durfte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzen und konnte während der Unterrichtsstunde ungestört seine neuen Mitschüler beobachten. Die meisten machten einen ganz netten Eindruck, einige hatten ihm sogar schon zugelächelt. Auf jeden Fall schon einmal besser als seine letzte Schule. Dieser Justus schien auch okay zu sein, trotz seiner besserwisserischen Art und seines seltsam geschwollenen Redestils. Bob hätte auf den ersten Blick nicht vermutet, dass er und Peter so dicke Freunde waren. Justus, der allem Anschein nach ein dicker Streber war und Peter, den Bob eher in die Sparte allseits beliebter Sportler gesteckt hätte. Jetzt allerdings war es klar zu sehen, dass die beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Stumme Konversationen und beiläufige Bemerkungen, gedankenloses Herumkritzeln im Heft des anderen – Bobs Meinung nach alles Zeichen einer tiefen Freundschaft. Einmal griff Justus sogar ohne zu fragen nach Peter Rucksack und kramte darin nach einem Lineal. In der Pause teilten sich die beiden wie selbstverständlich eine Mandarine, während sie mit Bob über seine Lieblingsbücher plauderten.

Die ersten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Bob war inzwischen voll und ganz in die seltsame Welt von Peter Shaw und Justus Jonas integriert und am Wochenende stand auch endlich sein erster Besuch bei Familie Jonas an. Bob war gleich in der ersten Woche ins Fettnäpfchen getappt, als er Justus gefragt hätte, was denn seine Eltern eigentlich so machen würden. Noch während er fragte, war ihm klar geworden, was die wahrscheinlichste Antwort war und Peters Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihm das auch gleich bestätigt. Justus hatte nur die Schultern gezuckt und „Unfall.“ gemurmelt, und damit war die Sache abgehakt. (Obwohl sich Bob immer noch Vorwürfe machte).  
„Du kannst dich auf morgen freuen!“, hatte Peter am Freitag mit einem freundlichen Kniff in die Seite gemeint, „Justus Tante macht die beste Kirschtorte in ganz Florida!“  
Bob freute sich tatsächlich. Justus und Peter waren toll. Obwohl die beiden oft eine seltsame Art zu kommunizieren an den Tag legten, obwohl sie mittlerweile auch in Bobs Rucksack kramten, wenn sie etwas brauchten, anstatt ihn zu fragen. Und obwohl Justus ihm mit seinen cleveren Ideen gehörig auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Bob hatte die beiden schnell ins Herz geschlossen und er fühlte sich ein wenig geehrt, dass er jetzt schon sozusagen die Eltern kennen lernen durfte.  
Samstagmorgen sah die Welt leider schon ganz anders aus. Erstens wurde Bob früh und unsanft von lautem Donnergrollen geweckt und dann, während er noch benebelt im Bett saß, fiel ihm schlagartig wieder ein, was er geträumt hatte. Dass er Justus unglaublich attraktiv fand war Bob ja schon vom ersten Tag an klar gewesen, aber anscheinend wollte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm noch etwas anderes mitteilen.  
„So ein Mist!“, fluchte er, „Ausgerechnet heute. Und ausgerechnet die beiden.“  
Dann ging er duschen. Lang und vor allem kalt. So richtig nützte das aber auch nichts und beim Frühstück mit seinen Eltern war Bob nach wie vor stinkig und irgendwie abwesend.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Wie läuft’s in der Schule?“, fragte seine Mutter. Bob machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und hängte dann noch ein „Gut.“ hintendran. Mit seinen Gedanken war er nach wie vor bei seinem Traum. Oder besser bei Justus und seinem sehr, sehr ansprechendem Hinterteil. Verdammt. Mit dem rationalen Part seines Gehirns wusste Bob, dass solche Träume nichts zu bedeuten hatten. Trotzdem ließ er sich regelmäßig verrückt machen.  
Seine Mutter lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Und heute geht’s zu Familie Jonas?“  
Bobs Magen machte einen Salto.  
„Ja. Peter holt mich nachher ab. Wir gehen danach vielleicht noch ins Kino.“  
„Schön! Dann richte Justus Eltern doch bitte einen schönen Gruß von mir aus!“  
Bob nickte bloß ohne seine Mutter zu korrigieren. Er verschwand nach dem Frühstück so schnell wie möglich wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, um noch etwas Zeit mit seinem Selbstmitleid zu verbringen.

Pünktlich um zwei klingelte Peter an der Tür. Bob nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, aber war trotzdem nicht schneller als seine Mutter.  
„Hallo Mrs. Andrews“, hörte er Peter gerade sagen, „Ich bin Peter Shaw.“  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen!“ Seine Mutter wollte grade anfangen, Peter ein Loch in den Bauch zu fragen, als Bob sich an ihr vorbei schlängelte, „Bis später Mom!“ rief und kurzerhand Peter am Handgelenk packte und ihn über die Auffahrt zu seinem Wagen zog.  
„Hey, warum die Eile?“, fragte Peter lachend, während er das Auto aufschloss.  
„Du kennst meine Mom nicht! Wenn die erst einmal anfängt dich auszufragen gibt es so schnell kein Entkommen.“  
„Justus Tante wird dich sicherlich auch gleich gehörig ausfragen. Sehr nette Dame, aber auch sehr neugierig.“  
Bob ließ sich tiefer in seinen Sitz sinken. „Ich hoffe, der Kirschkuchen ist wirklich so gut wie ihr mir weisgemacht habt.“  
„Na klar! Was meinst du, woher Justus seine Figur hat? Seine Tante backt prima Kuchen!“  
Bob guckte aus dem Fenster, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken. Gedanken an Justus Figur waren für seinen Plan, jegliche Erinnerung an den Traum zu verdrängen, nicht gerade hilfreich.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später auf die Auffahrt des Schrottplatzes bogen, war Bob immer noch ein wenig flau im Magen. Peter lachte, als er sein Gesicht sah. „Keine Angst, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Mathilda ist bei Freunden von Justus nur ein wenig neugierig.“  
Bei Peters Worten fühlte Bob sich noch elender.  
Peter hatte seinen Wagen neben einem Schuppen geparkt und streckte sich gerade genüsslich. Bob wurde von dem kleinen Stück Bauch, das dabei entblößt wurde, geradezu magisch angezogen. Er schluckte. Warum war gerade er von lauter attraktiven Menschen umgeben?  
„Hey ihr beiden!“, schallte plötzlich Justus Stimme über den Hof, „Warum steht ihr da so blöd rum?“  
Peter und Bob blickten gleichzeitig zum Haus. Justus hatte seinen Kopf aus einem kleinen Fenster im ersten Stock gesteckt und sah seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an.  
„Hallo, Justus, ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag!“, rief Peter zurück. Justus Kopf verschwand wieder im Haus und Peter machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zur Eingangstür. Bob folgte. Kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichten, öffnete Justus bereits die Tür. „Na endlich! Ich bin schon am Verhungern.“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und führte die beiden einmal durchs Haus zur Terrasse. Peter drehte sich zu Bob um. „Pummelchen braucht regelmäßig seine Kuchenrationen.“  
„Das hab ich gehört!“, schimpfte Justus und warf Peter einen bösen Blick zu. Sie traten auf die Terrasse hinaus, wo sie von Justus Tante in Empfang genommen wurden.  
„Hallo, Peter, schön dich zu sehen! Und du musst Bob Andrews sein. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen! Justus hat schon einiges von dir erzählt!“ Sie schüttelte kräftig Bobs Hand. „Setz dich. Ich hole nur noch kurz den Kuchen.“  
Bob ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Justus fallen und wurde sofort wieder an seinen Traum erinnert, als Justus sich genüsslich die Lippen leckte. Die Bilder von letzter Nacht wollten einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden: Justus und Peter, die sich vor seinen Augen küssten, heißer Atem an seinem Hals. Bob schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte mit purer Willenskraft, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertrieben. Dabei verpasste er die Hälfte einer stillen Konversation zwischen Justus und Peter, von der er nur noch den Rest mitbekam, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Wie immer wurde er aus den Blicken, Gesichtsausdrücken und schief gelegten Köpfen nicht schlau.  
Justus und Peter drehten sich plötzlich synchron zu ihm um und grinsten breit, bis Tante Mathilda mit dem Kirschkuchen aus dem Haus kam.  
Wie versprochen begann Mathilda direkt damit, Bob auszufragen. Nach den üblichen Fragen nach seinen Eltern, dem Umzug und der Schule wurde es etwas persönlicher.  
„Hast du denn eine Freundin, Bob?“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln könnte Bob sehen, wie Peter lachte und Justus die Augen verdrehte. „Tante, meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen viel für das erste Treffen ist?“  
Justus Tante spitzte die Lippen. „Ich betreibe nur Konversation. Also Bob?“  
„Ähm … Ich habe nicht so das Interesse an einer Beziehung.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und warf seinen Freunden einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Peter kicherte vor sich hin und Justus wandte sich wieder an seine Tante. „Ich glaube wir haben jetzt auch genug über Bob geredet. Peter und ich haben ja beispielsweise auch keine Freundinnen.“  
Tante Mathilda zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte dann erst Justus, dann Peter und schließlich wieder Justus eindringlich an. „Ist das so? Justus, hilfst du mir kurz in der Küche?“  
Nachdem Justus und seine Tante im Haus verschwunden waren, begann Peter genussvoll seinen Kuchen weiter zu essen. Bob würde fast ohnmächtig, als Peter damit anfing, die Sahne von seinen Fingern zu lecken, anstatt wie ein normaler Mensch eine Gabel zu benutzen.  
Peter schien nichts von Bobs erregtem Entsetzen zu spüren - er quatschte nebenher munter über alles und nichts und grinste Bob gut gelaunt an. Dass die Konversation ziemlich einseitig blieb, störte Peter nicht die Bohne und so erzählte er Bob gerade von seinem Hamster namens Spike, den er besaß, als er sieben Jahre alt war, als Justus sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ. Peter unterließ prompt sein laszives Verhalten und der Rest des Nachmittags verlief normal.  
Statt nachdem der Kuchen verspeist war wie geplant ins Kino zu gehen, bestaunten die drei einen Wohnwagen, den Justus Onkel Titus gerade auf den Hof gefahren hatte. Titus stellte sich Bob kurz vor und ging direkt dazu über, den dreien einen Auftrag zu geben.  
„Ich hab diesen Wohnwagen gerade einer Jahrmarkt-Wahrsagerin abgekauft, die sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hat. Ich kann mit dem alten Ding nichts anfangen, aber wenn ihr ihn für mich leerräumt gehört er euch.“ Als Justus, Peter und Bob sich übermütig zusammen in den engen Wohnwagen drängten, rief Titus ihnen noch „Macht ja nichts kaputt, die Sachen könnten wertvoll sein“ hinterher.  
Die drei machten sich daran, in der herbstlichen Nachmittagssonne unzählige Kisten, Körbe und anderen Krempel aus den Nischen des Wohnwagens hinaus auf den Schrottplatz zu schleppen. Nicht nur Bob kam bei der Aktion ganz schön ins Schwitzen, auch Peter schnaubte nach einer halben Stunde ganz schön und entledigte sich kurzerhand seines Shirts. Bob fluchte innerlich. Peter machte eine gute Figur: Braungebrannt vom kalifornischen Sommer und angenehm durchtrainiert machte er es Bob nicht gerade leicht, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Irgendwie schafften sie es aber trotzdem in Rekordzeit alles aus dem Wohnwagen auszuräumen. Sie ließen Onkel Titus in einem Berg von Zeug stehen und machten sich mit vereinten Kräften daran, den Wohnwagen in eine abgelegene Ecke des Schrottplatzes zu schieben.  
„Das wird super, Jungs”, schnaufte Justus, als sie den Anhänger abgestellt hatten, „Endlich können wir mal ungestört sein, ohne dass Tante Mathilda oder Onkel Titus uns dauernd für irgendwelche Arbeiten einspannen!"  
Der immer noch shirtlose Peter strahlte Justus und Bob an. "Großartig! Vielleicht schaffen wir es dann ja mal einen Nachmittag nicht zu schuften!"

 

Drei Wochen später war es klar: Bob stand absolut und unwiderruflich auf Justus. Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, ob er sich die flüchtigen Berührungen, flirtenden Blicke und Bemerkungen nur eingebildet hatte, ob Justus vielleicht auch Interesse an Bob hatte, oder ob das einfach normales Verhalten für Justus und Peter war. bei Peter wusste Bob auch noch nicht so ganz, woran er war. Die shirtlose Aktion beim Kisten schleppen war Bob noch nicht so ganz aus dem Kopf gegangen.Gezwungenermaßen hatte Bob sämtliche Gefühle fast erfolgreich unterdrückt und es so geschafft, die letzten Wochen zu überleben. Das Wochenende würde allerdings eine ganz neue Herausforderung bringen: die drei wollten erst ins Kino und dann auf dem Schrottplatz im Wohnwagen übernachten, den sie gerade zu Ende renoviert hatten.  
Als Justus abends in Bobs Käfer stieg, hatte er schlechte Neuigkeiten.  
„Peter hat gerade angerufen. Er ist krank und kann nicht mitkommen, wünscht aber viel Spaß.“  
„Oh nein!“, sagte Bob und hielt sich etwas fester am Lenkrad fest, „Was hat er denn?“  
„Wahrscheinlich nur etwas falsches gegessen, nichts weiter schlimmes.“  
Bob lenkte seinen Käfer auf die Straße in Richtung des Kinos.  
„Schade, dann verpasst er ja den Film.“  
Justus zuckte nur die Schultern. „Peter ist sowieso nicht so ein großer Fan von Gruselfilmen.“

Wie sich herausstellte war Justus auch ein ganz schöner Angsthase. Er hatte sich keine fünf Minuten nach Filmbeginn praktisch an Bob gekuschelt und hielt sich seitdem an seinem Arm fest.  
Dementsprechend konnte Bob dem Film auch nicht folgen. Von seinem Arm gingen bei jeder von Justus Bewegungen heiße Schauer durch Bobs Körper und als Justus sich zu ihm beugte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und dabei mit seinen Lippen sanft sein Ohr streifte, zuckte Bob zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken in Justus Richtung.  
Dieser schien das als Einladung zu sehen, Bob zu küssen. Bob seufzte und öffnete prompt seine Lippen, um Justus, der eindeutig mehr Erfahrung hatte, mehr Spielraum zu lassen. Justus unterbrach den Kuss erst, als sie aus den hinteren Reihen mit einer leeren Popcorn Tüte beworfen wurden.  
Im halbdunklen grinste Justus ihn an. „Na, wollen wir los?“  
Bob nickte hektisch und die beiden eilten aus dem Saal. Auf halber Strecke nahm Justus Bobs Hand und zog ihn zum Käfer, der auf dem menschenleeren Parkplatz stand. Kaum waren sie am Auto angelangt, presste Justus Bob auch schon gegen die Beifahrertür, grinste verschwörerisch und küsste ihn wieder. Bobs Knie wurden weich und er seufzte in den Kuss. Jegliche Gedanken waren von dem Gefühl von Justus Lippen auf seinen verdrängt worden und Bob schob ohne nachzudenken seine Hände in Justus Gesäßtaschen Justus drückte sich daraufhin noch enger an Bob, sodass sie Hüfte an Hüfte gepresst dastanden und Justus zweifellos Bobs Erektion fühlen könnte. Bob stöhnte und massierte Justus Hintern durch seine Hose.  
Justus löste sich schwer atmend von ihm. „Komm, wir fahren zu mir.“  
Dazu konnte Bob natürlich nicht nein sagen, also fuhr er so schnell wie legal möglich zum Schrottplatz und parkte den Käfer querbeet in der Auffahrt. Gerade, als er aussteigen wollte zog Justus ihn zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Bobs Herz pochte in seinen Ohren und er schaffte es nur schwer, sich von Justus zu lösen und ungeduldig in Richtung Wohnwagen zu nicken.

 

Bob wurde am nächsten Morgen vom Geräusch der zufallenden Tür des Wohnwagens aufgeschreckt. Draußen hörte er Peter fluchen, dann entfernten sich hastige Schritte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Justus, der noch selig vor sich hin schnarchte, zog sich Bob notdürftig an und hetzte hinter Peter her.  
„Hey, Peter, warte!“, rief er ihm hinterher, als Peter grade in seinen MG steigen wollte. Peter drehte sich um und wartete, bis Bob vor ihm im Sand zum Stehen gekommen war.  
„Puh. Ich hasse laufen!“, murmelte Bob und versuchte, seine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. „Hey, ähm. Eben -“  
Peter rieb sich den Nacken und grinste verlegen. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, sorry. Ich wollte eigentlich mit Justus reden aber -“, er war einen Blick auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin wirklich etwas früh dran, das kann noch dauern. Justus ist der schlimmste Langschläfer den ich kenne.“  
Peter lehnte sich entspannt gegen sein Auto und streckte sich. Bob konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen zu Peters entblößten Bauch wanderten, auch wenn er jetzt ein noch schlechteres Gewissen als vorher hatte.  
Er schreckte hoch, als Peter sich räusperte und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angrinste. Bevor Bob sich rechtfertigen konnte (beziehungsweise alles durch unangenehmes Gelaber noch schlimmer machen), öffnete Peter die Fahrertür und stieg ein.  
„Wollen wir was frühstücken fahren? Bis Justus wieder wach ist, sind wir längst wieder da.“  
Bob stutzte kurz, ging dann aber zur anderen Seite des Autos rüber. „Klar, gerne.“

Im Auto gähnte Peter noch einmal bevor er den Motor anließ.  
„Worüber wolltest du denn mit Justus reden?“, erkundigte Bob sich neugierig aber Peter zuckte nur die Achseln.  
„Hat sich gerade erledigt.“  
Bob dachte an den bisherigen Morgen zurück. Peter hatte anscheinend den Wohnwagen betreten, die verstreuten Klamotten und Justus und Bob im Bett gesehen und war dann schnellstmöglich wieder verschwunden. Sonst war nichts passiert. Dann dachte Bob an alles andere, was er bisher als Zeichen einer innigen Freundschaft zwischen Justus und Peter abgetan hatte: Andauernde Berührungen, lange Blicke, und diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der die beiden miteinander umgingen. Bob rutschte das Herz in die Hose – für ihn klang es so, als hätte Peter Justus gerade etwas Wichtiges gestehen wollen.  
„Peter – ähm, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Na klar, wieso? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“  
„Nichts, sorry. Ich bin noch nicht ganz wach.“  
Bob beschloss, es einfach gut sein zu lassen und abzuwarten, wie sich die Lage weiter entwickelte. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Vielleicht wollte Peter ja etwas ganz anderes von Justus. Vielleicht waren die beiden wirklich nur so gut befreundet, dass ihnen gar nicht auffiel, wie intim sie miteinander umgingen. Warum sollte Peter Justus ausgerechnet heute Morgen seine Liebe gestehen wollen, wo er doch wusste, dass Bob da war. Vielleicht könnte er Justus ja später nochmal befragen.  
„Wie war es eigentlich gestern im Kino?“, fragte Peter, als sie auf den Parkplatz des nächsten Fast Food Restaurants fuhren.  
Bob verschluckte sich prompt an seiner eigenen Spucke und hatte so Zeit, über eine Antwort nachzudenken, während Peter ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte. Sie saßen noch im Auto, bis Bob sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Peter tätschelte mitfühlend sein Knie. „Passiert mir auch dauernd. Geht’s wieder?“  
Bob nickte. Peters Hand blieb auf seinem Knie liegen. Bob räusperte sich und wollte gerade fragen was zur Hölle hier gerade los war, als Peters Handy klingelte und er beide Hände brauchte, um es aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen.  
„Hey Justus. Ja. Ja, wir holen was zu essen. Natürlich bringen wir dir was mit, was denkst du denn? War alles gut? Ja? Was, heute Abend schon? Na, wenn du meinst. Ja, ich frag ihn. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ja ja. Ja, Pfannkuchen. Das bekomme ich wohl gerade noch hin. Ja, ich dich auch. Ups. Na, egal. Bis gleich.“  
Bob war nun endgültig verwirrt. Ich dich auch? Peter hatte bereits das Telefon auf den Rücksitz geworfen und war ausgestiegen. Er klopfte ungeduldig gegen Bobs Fenster und plapperte sobald Bob die Tür geöffnet hatte munter drauf los.  
„Justus denkt ernsthaft, wir würden ihn vergessen. Und dass ich nach über 10 Jahren langsam weiß, was er gerne isst, geht anscheinend auch nicht in seinen Dickschädel.“  
In der Schlange der Fastfood Kette lehnte Peter sich beiläufig an Bob, während er das Menü betrachtete.  
„Die Auswahl schafft mich hier jedes Mal“, seufzte er in Bobs Ohr und gestikulierte zur Karte, die hinter den Kassen an der Wand befestigt war. „Weißt du schon was du willst?“  
„Äh, wahrscheinlich auch die Pfannkuchen, die sehen gut aus.“  
Bobs Verwirrung stieg mit jedem Moment. Peter und Justus benahmen sich seltsam, aber Bob konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum.  
Peter bestellte als sie an der Reihe waren einfach für alle Pfannkuchen und sie machten sich schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Rückfahrt.  
Im Wohnwagen wartete Justus schon ungeduldig am Tisch und sprang förmlich auf, als er die beiden sah. „Na endlich! Ich wäre fast verhungert!“  
Peter piekste in Justus Bauch. „Na sicherlich wärst du das. Wenn du nicht so ein Langschläfer wärst, hätten wir dich gleich mitgenommen!“  
Justus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und begann damit, genüsslich seine Pfannkuchen zu verspeisen. Peter und Bob taten es ihm gleich und für ein paar Minuten herrschte gefräßiges Schweigen.  
„Wie war eigentlich die erste Nacht im Wohnwagen?“, fragte Peter dann zwischen zwei Bissen, „Ich ärgere mich ja ein bisschen, dass ich das verpasst hab.“  
Bob stieg sofort wieder die Röte ins Gesicht, aber Justus schluckte ganz locker runter, lächelte Peter breit an und sagte: „Super! Nächstes Mal bist du hoffentlich mit von der Partie – dieses riesige Bett da hinten ist echt groß genug für drei, nicht Bob?“  
Nickend starrte Bob seinen Teller an. Das Bett war groß genug für drei Personen- so weit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Jetzt mischten sich in seinem Kopf Gedanken von letzter Nacht mit Gedanken an letzte Nacht, wenn Peter dabei gewesen wäre. Als Bob wieder hochschaute nickte Justus gerade kräftig mit dem Kopf während Peter unschlüssig das Gesicht verzog. Beide hörten sofort mit ihrer Diskussion auf, als sie merkten, dass Bob sie beobachtete.  
„Was -“, sagte Bob und runzelte die Stirn, „Alles klar bei euch?“

Justus schaute zu Peter und sagte sehr eindrücklich „Ja!“  
„Wenn du meinst, bitte“, war Peters Antwort, dann wandten sich beide Bob zu.  
„Also Bob, um jetzt mal Klartext mit dir zu reden -“ Justus atmete tief durch und warf Peter einen letzten Blick zu. Das hörte sich nicht gut an – Bob guckte schon mal unauffällig nach einem Fluchtweg, aber Justus saß zwischen ihm und der Tür.  
„Ich mach es kurz. Peter und ich sind jetzt schon länger ein Paar-“  
„Wie bitte?“, keuchte Bob und guckte panisch zwischen Justus und Peter hin und her, die beide tiefenentspannt in ihren Stühlen saßen. Justus hatte definitiv einen Knutschfleck von Bob an seinem Hals und hatte nicht mal ansatzweise versucht, ihn zu verstecken.  
„Keine Panik“, lachte Peter und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Ich weiß schon, dass du mit meinem Freund geschlafen hast.“  
„Wie- Aber-“, stammelte Bob und Peter schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Justus.  
„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass dein Plan scheiße ist.“  
Justus hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand.  
„Die Sache ist die: Peter und ich, wir lieben uns. Aber seit wir dich kennen …naja. Es ist, als hätte uns immer etwas gefehlt.“  
Justus lächelte Bob vorsichtig an und auch Peter strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, auch wenn Bob genau sah, dass seine Hände in seinem Schoß zitterten. Trotzdem traute Bob der Sache noch nicht so ganz.  
„Ihr wollt mich doch auf den Arm nehmen!“  
„Keineswegs. Wir mögen dich sehr. Du ergänzt uns in jeder Hinsicht ganz ausgezeichnet!“  
„Was Justus damit sagen will: Du bist ein toller Typ und wir würden dir gerne einen Vorschlag machen: Wir möchten, dass du ein Teil unserer Beziehung wirst.“  
Bob schluckte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals- das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?  
„Und ihr seid schon länger ein Paar?“, fragte er zögerlich und Justus und Peter nickten.  
„Wir haben am Anfang nichts gesagt, weil wir noch nicht wussten wie du reagierst. Und dann wollten wir dich nicht abschrecken. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob du wirklich mit einem von uns flirtest, oder sogar mit beiden.“  
„Ich dachte schon, ich werde verrückt!“, meinte Bob ernst, „Ich dachte, vielleicht geht ihr mit all euren Freunden so um. Und dann das gestern – und heute Morgen!“  
Er wandte sich empört an Justus. „War das alles geplant?“  
„Naja“, antwortete dieser prompt und rieb sich den Nacken. „Nein. Sonst wäre Peter hier heute Morgen wohl auch nicht so reingeplatzt.“  
„Ich wollte Justus eigentlich alleine erwischen und ihm sagen, dass er jetzt die Initiative ergreifen muss. Das hatte sich da aber wohl schon erledigt.“  
„Wir dachten, vielleicht springst du eher auf Peter an, deshalb sollte er eigentlich die letzten Tage versuchen, dich anzubaggern“, sagte Justus und wurde leicht rot, „Wenn ich es jetzt so laut ausspreche, klingt das echt nach einem ganz schön miesen Plan.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Bob ihm zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Es wäre nett gewesen, mich nicht so zu verwirren, sondern gleich mit mir zu reden.“  
Von Justus und Peter war ein einstimmiges „Sorry!“ zu hören, dann fuhr Peter fort.  
„Also ähm …vielleicht wäre es ganz gut wenn du einmal über die ganze Angelegenheit schläfst und dich dann entscheidest? Wir wollen dich jetzt nicht so überrumpeln. Und, egal wie du dich entscheidest, wir bleiben Freunde, okay?“  
Bob atmete tief durch, schaute von Peter zu Justus und wieder zurück. „Ich glaube, ich kann mich jetzt gleich entscheiden. Wie gesagt – ich dachte, ich werde verrückt! Da dachte ich gerade ‘Ja, okay, du stehst auf Justus’, schon kommt Peter mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln um die Ecke und zack- vielleicht doch lieber er?“ Trotz hochrotem Kopf und trockenem Mund redete Bob weiter.  
„Ich mag euch beide – und wow, anscheinend basiert das ja auf Gegenseitigkeit! Was will man mehr?“  
Auf den Gesichtern der anderen beiden machten sich erleichterte Lächeln breit und Peter lehnte sich vorsichtig zu Bob, um ihn zu küssen. Nach einer Weile  
lösten sie sich voneinander und Bob lachte nervös.  
"Daran kann ich mich gewöhnen."


End file.
